


Keep the Bed Warm

by hydrabells



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Anal, M/M, Oral, PWP, have some porn to celebrate the new anime, no judgement guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7396744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrabells/pseuds/hydrabells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cross was impressed to meet someone at the shitty bar who had a decent taste in wine.  Tyki was just impressed to meet someone who managed to piss off Joido twice as much as a normal exorcist.  Good thing Noah's Pleasure was easily distracted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep the Bed Warm

Tyki breathed in, smoke slipping down his throat and warming him from the inside out.  Hold it, longer, there, exhale and watch the smoke curl out from between your teeth, follow the path it makes to the stars and take another drag.  The air of London always seemed different at midnight, cool and filled with scents that repulsed and intrigued all at once.  The breeze ruffled his hair, tugged at the smoke and threatened that small, burning end of the cigarette.  He wasn’t sure where he was going, but the isolation of an alley at night was relaxing.  Reminded him of the past, almost, before he found his black half.  Joido was calm in places like this, no innocence to aggravate him.  Calm, but not _happy_ , exactly. 

Nah, Joido was a lot like him in that regard.  Isolation was pleasant enough, but he couldn’t enjoy himself the way he could around people, _porto_ in one hand and a pair of aces in the other.  That thought in mind, he found himself walking, letting his black form bleed across his skin as Joido’s murmurs and urges grew louder, closer to his own.  He smelled the scent of wine and beer before he even saw the pub, dropping and butting out his cigarette as he stepped inside.  The place was warm, the heat of the fire mixing with the body heat put out by all the intoxicated Brits inside it.  Tyki smiled, barely conscious of his white form slipping back into control.  He walked to the bar, ordered and slipped into a corner where a group of men were playing cards.  When he was with the other travellers, they were well practiced at stripping any poor sucker they drew into a game, but he played with the other Noah as well, often enough to be a decent player in his own right.  He settled in with the others, producing the coin to buy into the game as his glass arrived.  It was good port, for England, and Joido purred in approval as he breathed it in, letting the first taste hang for a moment on his tongue before he swallowed, heat down his throat and into his gut.  The cards were coming up well, and his fingers were faster than any of the drunks’ eyes could follow.  At some point, someone offered a cigarette for a bet and he lit it with a flourish, revelling in the expensive tobacco as smoke hung around the table.

It was then that he walked in.  Tyki almost dropped his cards as Joido snarled, and a low hiss escaped his own mouth, earning surprised looks from the other players as Tyki almost dropped his cards, forcing the Noah back down as bruise-like marks appeared at his fingertips, Joido trying to force him into his black form.  Tyki sipped at the port, took another drag on the cigarette and Joido calmed down enough for him to focus back on the game.  Might as well deal with the exorcist sooner than later, he reasoned, and left the game, downing the last of the glass and going back to the bar.

“Another of the same, thanks.  You don’t mind if I sit?” Tyki purred the last to the redheaded innocence user, only for the man to turn and inhale, smirking.  Cross Marian, Tyki registered, was surprisingly…attractive.  How eerie, that the man the Noah regarded as almost as much of a threat as Apocryphos would breathe in as he breathed out, hold his eyes and smirk in approval.

“I’ll have a glass of what he’s having.”  Cross ordered, and his voice was low and enticing.  Joido twisted, Tyki’s hands clenching as hungers that _weren’t his_ twisted below his skin.  He’d heard that Cross had two innocences, which explained why Joido’s bloodlust seemed twice as strong as usual.  Pain in the ass.

Two glasses in front of them, and their hands brushed against each other as they reached, and again those urges that Tyki could barely separate from his own in in his head.  He tipped back the wine, relishing the pleasure of the taste and heat and the calming effect it seemed to have on Joido.  The Noah were all driven by bloodlust for innocence, but appealing to the inner Noah, Tyki had found, could calm the thing enough to temporarily nullify the bloodlust…and prevent one from being utterly overtaken by the memories.  For Joido, that meant pleasure in any form.  Luckily, Tyki had always had more hedonistic tendencies than most in this age.

“Lord Tyki Mikk, is it?  What brings you from Prussia to London?” Cross asked, and Tyki swore that Cross’s tone was more flirtatious than confronting.

“Please, call me Tyki.  My brother is the Lord of the family, luckily.  Prussia is…cold, this time of year.”  Tyki sighed.  “I’ve always preferred warmth.”

“London is not typically characterised as warm, Tyki.” Cross stated, amused now.

“Well, I am a foreigner.  Certainly, my bed here is more often warm than it was in Prussia.”  Tyki murmured, taking another sip of the wine.  Cross laughed.

“That’s a different matter, and one I quite understand.  In Russia, they say body heat is one of the most effective methods of staying warm in a snowstorm.” Cross said, and he was definitely flirtatious.  Tyki smirked.

“Experience would indicate that, yes.” He agreed.  The wine, he noted, was working.  Joido’s bloodlust was calming, and he stretched in pleasure at the sense of relaxation, back arching and hands outwards.  Cross’ eyes followed his movements, and Tyki winked.  Cross responded in kind.

“General…the night is cold already, but there is a fire in the flat I’ve rented.  If you’d like to test out the Russian’s wisdom…?”  Tyki stood, and Cross did the same.

“Excellent idea.  After all, I’ve never had the pleasure of testing it on a Noah.” Cross purred.

“Oh, I’m sure you’re aware that the _pleasure_ is all mine.”  Tyki winked again as Cross rolled his eyes.

“Don’t make me reconsider, Mikk.” He muttered.

“Please, call me Tyki.” Tyki responded, and the two left the bar. 

They had strolled through the streets, discussing the wine of his home and of the places they’d both travelled to, Cross recounting the sheer uselessness of acquiring a truly fine vintage at the order and Tyki smirking at his misfortune.  When they opened the doorway, both removed their hats before Tyki turned, closing the door and stepping into Cross’s space in one fluid motion, both wearing matching expressions of hunger as they kissed, mouths opening and tasting of port and cigarettes.  Tyki felt his hair being tugged loose, knotting his own hand in Cross’ hair and pulling him closer, tongues slipping against each other as the two unbuttoned coats, and shirts, tossing them onto the floor as Cross pushed him against the wall, Tyki pulling on his hair in vengeance as their mouths pulled apart and Tyki bit down on his collarbone, earning a low moan from the exorcist.  Cross’s left hand slid down his frame, lingering over chest and hips before coming around to cup at his ass, the exorcist sighing in pleasure as Tyki trailed bruises down his neck and chest.  Cross’ other hand came down, and Tyki recognised the move and countered, switching their positions roughly enough that Cross’ head hit the wall, only for Cross himself to grunt in more pleasure than pain.

Tyki grinned, pressing him against the wall as he kissed him again before dropping to his knees, left forearm hard against Cross’ stomach to stop him from moving as the undid and slipped down the man’s pants and boxers, exposing an already half-hard erection.  Tyki blew on it, lightly, watching the muscles flex in Cross’ hips before he let his tongue press against the base, licking up to Cross’ tip before expertly swallowing the shaft in a single movement, Cross barely able to stop himself from thrusting into his mouth as a strangled gasp escaped his throat.  Tyki hummed around his dick, sucking hard as he began to bob his head up and down, right hand teasing Cross’ balls and stroking the lower regions of his cock as he sucked, Cross’s hand resting with surprising lightness on his head, fingers tangling in his hair.  Tyki could feel himself getting hard from this as well, even as Cross’ breathing went from uneven to panting.  Tyki was relentless, waiting until finally Cross was unable to restrain himself from thrusting outright into Tyki’s mouth, crying out in pleasure until just as he was about to cum, with uncanny precision Tyki’s hand passed through his shaft, pinching at a particular point that had Cross grunt in frustration has Tyki held him back, pulling away from his cock and standing, smirking. 

“What, aren’t you grateful?” He asked, teasing as Cross glared at him.

“Shut the hell up, Noah bastard.” He growled back in turn, and Tyki laughed as Cross pushed him onto the bed, climbing on top of him and yanking off his pants and underwear, his own cock already painfully hard as the exorcist lay on top of him, gripping both of their dicks already and thrusting into the tight space he’d created, forcing a gasping moan out of Tyki.  Cross had him almost on the verge of orgasm before pulling away, and Tyki almost glared before laughing again.

“Touché.” He murmured as Cross smirked at him, straddling his hips and angling himself so that his cock almost touched Tyki’s, but his weight was enough to keep him from moving.  Tyki pushed himself half up on his elbows to watch as Cross slipped three fingers into his own mouth, sucking and moving his tongue across them as Tyki watched, Joido’s lust building on his own until Cross deemed them sufficiently wet and slipped two into his own ass, letting out a low sigh as he stretched himself quickly, sliding in third finger as Tyki watched, moaning just from the sight of the General’s fingers in his own ass.  Finally, Cross finished and pulled them out with a slick, vulgar noise that had Tyki barely able to hold himself back before Cross was grabbing his hair with his other hand, yanking him upright and kissing him, all rough and hungry before pulling away as he brought himself down on Tyki’s dick, listening with pleasure as Tyki cried out in ecstasy at the feeling of Cross, tight and hot around him. 

The General moaned as Tyki took his fingers, licking them clean himself as the two waited to adjust to the change, before Cross began to move on top of him, Tyki helplessly crying out beneath him as Cross’s hands caressed his neck, teasing and tugging at his nipples and caressing his lean stomach while Tyki met his movements with hard thrust of his own, until Cross found the right angle and let out a cry of pleasure as Tyki’s cock rubbed at his prostrate.  Tyki gasped in pleasure as Cross pinched his nipples particularly firmly, thrusting upwards out of reflex only to trigger a loud moan from Cross, until finally he could feel his ass contracting and tightening around him, their movements losing rhythm and growing rougher and erratic until finally Cross’ head tipped back and he let out a wordless cry as he came, hard.  Tyki moaned as he squeezed his cock hard, carried into orgasm himself even as Cross’ cum hit his stomach and chest, tugging the exorcist down and burying himself deep as he released inside him, Joido howling in approval as the two cried out in pleasure together, collapsing onto the bed and panting, hard.  Cross rolled off him and sighed in pleasure as Tyki struggled to maintain consciousness. 

The Noah felt a bit of embarrassment as Cross stood with, admittedly, somewhat less grace than normal and grinned at his state of debauched exhaustion. 

“That’s a General, huh.” He muttered as Cross walked to the washroom and, after a few minutes of running water, returned with a washcloth that he tossed at Tyki’s face.  He groaned, cleaning himself quickly as Cross let his exhaustion show, sliding under the covers and taking the side closest to the fire.  Prick.

Tyki slipped in next to him.  “This gets back to any other Noah, I’ll make sure to fill your apprentice in on the _entirety_ of the night.” He muttered.

“This gets back to Allen, and I’ll make sure to send a letter out detailing the events directly to Kamelot.”  Cross countered, grimly.  Tyki shuddered and Cross laughed, feeling the motion through the mattress.

“What, you’re scared of your brother or something?  What the hell’s his name?  Shirley?  Cyril?”  Cross chuckled. 

“ _Porra_!  We’re in agreement, then.”  Tyki bit out, visions of his brother dancing before his eyelids.

Cross rolled, one arm wrapping across Tyki’s chest as the Noah grimaced.  Still, the combination of the fire and Cross’ body heat, not to mention the sex had the two unconscious before any more threats could be made.

**Author's Note:**

> So how good was that first episode though amiright? RIP Cross <3  
> Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!!


End file.
